


The Tomb of Sin

by Whiteone



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: How to best thank your partner who helped you out in a difficult battle? With your cock, of course.





	The Tomb of Sin

It was not an every day occurrence that Agdayne was on the receiving end of one very grateful undead, that was for sure.

„Is this how you thank everyone who-ah, who helps you on your journey, Bearer?“ Agdayne asked with a bit of difficulty and licked his dry lips. Being this intimate with another undead felt almost bizarre and foreign. But more than anything else it was... intense.

The Grave Keeper was propped against a wall, his legs high in the air and wrapped around the other man’s waist. His hands were clutching the big helmet and his nails were digging into the unyielding metal while the warrior’s cock rammed into him relentlessly. The cursed undead was certainly straightforward in his way of showing gratitude. Definitely not unwelcoming, although still a little unorthodox.

Even though the warrior’s face was obscured, his eyes glinted through the visor of his helmet like a charcoals, burning with desire and excitement. „Not everyone, I assure you.“ Said the Bearer, slamming his whole length into the Warden’s tight hole, savoring the long moan he got in response. He could only imagine how the Warden must feel – the perfect torture of agony so delightfully mixed with pleasure one couldn’t decide if they want more of it or wish it to finally stop. „Only the pretty ones.“ He added breathily.

He kept on fucking him with increasing speed until Agdayne could no longer hold back his moans as his back was dragged up and down against the massive bricks, creating a new layer of excruciatingly wonderful sensation. The Warden let his hands fall down on the warrior’s shoulders, tilting his head back and moving his hips forward to take in as much as the Bearer of the Curse could offer. And there was _a lot_ to offer. The massive hardness filled him so completely, touching places inside him like nothing else before, igniting sensations the Warden deemed extinguished so very long ago.

The Bearer could feel the Warden was close – the muscles engulfing his cock were clenching rhythmically and the thighs around his waist were gripping him in crushing embrace. Agdayne was biting his lip so hard a drop of blood trickled down his chin, eyes closed shut as if in great concentration, his hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead. The warrior shuddered at the glorious sight. Driven by sudden malicious desire, he pressed his body closer, pushing the pale man painfully onto the rough stone wall. His hands then released the Warden for a moment just to grasp him under his neck, squeezing the delicate flesh to cut off the air coming into the Warden‘s lungs, yet careful enough not to crush his slender throat.

The Warden’s eyes flew open, the darkest red the warrior has ever seen, flickering with unreadable emotion. After a few seconds the warrior realized the Warden was looking into the distance past his shoulder, his eyes focused on something where the warrior‘s sight wasn’t able to pierce the darkness. Despite that the Bearer had a feeling he knew what drew Agdayne’s attention.

„They are watching us, aren’t they?“ He whispered and squeezed the Warden’s neck a little harder before releasing him for a few moments, letting him gulp some air into his lungs. „What a gratifying sight this must be for them.“ The undead warrior didn’t wait for answer. His fingers strengthened their grip once again, his hips thrusting violently into the hot tight hole while the Warden struggled for breath.

All the muscles in the Warden’s body quivered and suddenly he came all over his stomach, unable to let out a single sound through his forcibly constricted throat. His eyes became unfocused and unseeing, and the Bearer softened his grip ever so slightly, letting him take a few wheezing breaths. Still he didn’t cease in slamming his cock over and over again into him, holding the other man in the air only by the closeness of their bodies and the grip on his neck while he repeatedly thrusted into him without mercy until the Warden spurted his seed over himself again with a keening whine.

The warrior panted heavily, standing on his legs only with the last bits of his strength. He didn’t want it to end so soon, but seeing the Warden coming so undone by his very hands sealed the deal. Slowly he collapsed to the floor, dragging the other man down with him and into his lap where he impaled him on his throbbing member, pushing even deeper into his soft insides. The Warden threw his arms over the warrior’s armored shoulders, suddenly forced to face the other wardens in the tomb. Their gaze was as stoic as ever, and Agdayne felt like he was being devoured by their unflinching presence, a strange wave of arousal awakening in him once again. He gasped when the hands around his waist pushed him up and down, the slapping noise of flesh meeting flesh and faint groans filling the otherwise unearthly silence of the tomb.

Sharp, pointy fingers of the warrior's gauntlets dug into the Wardens lower back and pierced his skin, leaving red angry marks in their wake. The Warden cried out in ecstasy, another soul crushing release tearing trough his body. A last few brutal thrusts were all the Bearer needed to reach his climax, not ceasing his erratic movement until he was could feel his pearly essence leaking from the abused entrance.

Only then did he slowly pull out, cradling the other man in his lap almost lovingly. For a while they just sat there in tight embrace, listening to each other’s rapid breaths.

„Bearer of the Curse,“ said Agdayne at last, still a little out of breath, „feel free to call upon me again in a time of need.“

The warrior chuckled, tenderly stroking the strong pale legs enveloping his hips. „I will, my dearest Warden.“

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is much welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
